Centurii Civil War
The Centurii Civil War occured in the Fifth Era (19-20 ATC) and was between two sides of the Imperatrix Centurii. These sides were the Independent side, led by Empress Riviembis, and the Imperial side, led by Karuviswo. The Imperial side was backed by Imperial forces, and unofficially by the Republica Centurii. It would lead to the disbanding of the Imperatrix Centurii, which would only be reformed two years later by Net'skebio and Destney. Tensions Build Riviembis took over the Centurii in 16 ATC during a time when the Centurii could not agree on many things. Many were against the reign of Darth Drel'ossord, yet there were people that thought he was a good leader. Some thought the Centurii should stay Imperial-aligned, and some thought they should go back to being Independent, as they were under Rallenthas. Riviembis would make the Centurii Independent, and this would cause many Centurii members to be angry. She would also create a clone army from her apprentice Karuviswo, and the clones would be called Soundblasters. This made Karuviswo, who was cloned against his will, angry, along with many other soldiers of the Centurii who believed they were being replaced. Finally, the Centurii began to team up with the Republic, most notably Ushmead, who helped kill Ofaxsacspl. Brancerro would sense the tension in the Centurii, and would begin to tell Karuviswo that he should stir up a rebellion. He would tell him to gather as many supporters as he possibly could and rebel against Riviembis. He would do this, and would also gain Imperial support. He was happy to do this, as he was angry at his master, Riviembis, for not training him fully. War Breaks Out Finally, the Centurii broke into war. Riviembis would deploy the Soundblaster army, and would have Baul Bancroft IV continue to make more clones. The Independent army would have less troops to begin with, but they made up for this with their skilled commanders. Gribeso led ruthlessly, not caring for casualties but instead for getting the job done. One Soundblaster clone would be promoted to Admiral for his work, and would later be the Grand Admiral that would lead the Military branch in the reformed Centurii. However, the Imperial forces were very capable as well. One young soldier would lead his regiment to many victories. This man was named Lieutenant Gates, and would later be promoted to Commander due to his great skill in commanding troops. Tre'lod'invar was an experienced sniper that fought hard throughout the war as well, and would later go on to realize his mistake in siding with the Imperials. Meanwhile, the Imperatrix Centurii were, on both sides, asking for the help of Brancerro and the Republica Centurii. Riviembis kept asking for them to produce non-lethal weapons so they wouldn't have to kill fellow Centurii members, but Brancerro refused to join the war. Important Battles Many battles would be important during the war. These would include the battles of Dromund Kaas, Voss, Tatooine, and Hoth. The First Battle of Dromund Kaas The Battle of Dromund Kaas was the first battle of the war. While not a full-scale battle, it would still be incredibly important. Riviembis was in her office at the Centurii Headquarters on Dromund Kaas when a sniper shot pierced through the window. She was then rushed out of the building by Net'skebio and Destney, and many Imperatrix Centurii soldiers began to attack. They had trouble escaping, as Imperial ships tried to stop them from leaving, but the Centurii's ace pilot Beyiw got them out. The Imperials would hold the headquarters for most of the war, leaving the Independent forces constantly on the run. The Battle of Voss The Battle of Voss was a battle that happened in a field in Voss, where Jaxiz led a large chunk of Soundblaster clones against a large force of Imperial soldiers, meanwhile Admiral Soundblaster and a few other Soundblaster clones flanked from behind, and Net'skebio sniped the Imperial forces from afar. Both Admiral Soundblaster and Admiral Net'skebio take credit for the death of the Imperial general that was killed in the battle, but the amount of casualties that it took to secure the victory still haunts anyone that was there. The Battle of Tatooine The Centurii had a base on Tatooine that was owned by Qusai, and this was where the Independent forces had moved once the Dromund Kaas Headquarters was taken over. It was found by the Imperials, and they attacked, but a spy had sent word to the Independents before an attack could happen. Destney was the one to suggest that instead of leaving, they stayed to fight. The Independent Centurii forces were ready for the fight, and were able to hold their position against the Imperial forces. Despite their victory, the Independents would have to move again. This time they would head to the Umbra Sanctum on Nar Shaddaa. This location would never be attacked by Imperial forces. The Battle of Quesh Independent forces went to Quesh to disrupt Imperial operations there, and when Lieutenant Gates won the battle there, it would be revealed the commander of the Independent forces that it was all a distraction. The Second Battle of Dromund Kaas The Imperial Centurii had set up their base at the Headquaters on Kaas, but they had thought since it was in the heart of Imperial territories, the Independent Centurii would never attack it. They were wrong, and a group of Centurii members including Jaxiz, Admiral Soundblaster, Riviembis, Net'skebio, Destney, and Gribeso would be flown in secret to the outskirts of the city by Beyiw, and would then sneak into the city, and then into the building. They killed almost all of the people inside, except for Tre'lod'invar, who they captured instead. The Battle of Alderaan A spy for the Independent Centurii had been found by the Imperials, and he would have to escape. He would rendezvous with Independent Centurii members on Alderaan, but as they attempted to escape, Imperial soldiers surrounded their location. The Independents attempted to fight, but were slaughtered by the Imperials, who were led by Lieutenant Gates. Meanwhile, Karuviswo led his forces against those of Riviembis farther south on Alderaan. Riviembis attempted to lead her forces cautiously, trying to scare Karuviswo back, but Karuviswo had no mercy. His soldiers charged into the fray, destroying a large chunk of Riviembis' men. She and the few remaining were forced to flee. The Battle of Hoth The final battle of the war would take place on Hoth. The Imperial realized that Riviembis had found the blueprints for the cloning machine on Hoth, so they went to find it, but instead found the Independent Centurii waiting for them. All of the Independent forces were there, and the Imperials quickly called for backup. By the end, both sides had their full might on the snowy fields of Hoth, and a group of ships landed nearby. They were the ships of the Republica Centurii, and both sides believed that they were there to help them. However, when the doors opened, the Republica Centurii began firing on both armies. They would attempt to flee, and the ones that did survive would not go back together. This act by Brancerro would disband the Centurii. Aftermath The Imperatrix Centurii would be disbanded for two years. While disbanded, the members of the Centurii went off to do other things. Riviembis would give cybernetics to a nearly dead Arfinyn, Destney would join the Jedi Order, Brancerro would grow the Republica Centurii to a top weapons manufacturer in the galaxy, Tre'lod'invar would find many artifacts, Karuviswo would join Zakuul and become an Exarch, and Ofaxsacspl's spirit would begin to rise. Category:Lore